


Ball Gowns and Flowers

by Make_Magic_Legal (onthewingsofwar)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddles, Dancing, Derek does not approve, M/M, Prom, but secretly he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/Make_Magic_Legal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scisaac Prompt: Prom Night, dancing together.<br/>- crimsongravedigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Gowns and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> First of a collection of one shots written for prompts on Tumblr (cross posted there). If anyone wants a fic, just leave it in the comments or send me an ask (same name).  
> This one's my favorite so far. Enjoy! And don't forget to comment.
> 
> Warning: Contains potentially fatal amounts of fluff. Read at your own risk.

After dinner at the fancy new Mexican restaurant, Scott actually _went down on one knee_ and whipped out a bouquet of roses from God-knows-where. “Will you go to the prom with me?" he asked softly.

The noise that Isaac made in response to this question will never be mentioned again. Neither will the fact that directly after this noise, Isaac leapt at Scott, throwing the roses to the side and initiating a make out session in a public restaurant. The other people took it surprisingly well (there were actually muffled squeals about how adorable they were).

 

***

"So, is Isaac wearing a dress?" Stiles asked, lying on Scott’s bed a week before the prom, idly flipping through a textbook.

Scott stared at him. “No," he paused. “Well, actually, I don’t know, but probably not."

"Mmhm. Calling it now: he’s going to show up wearing a blue ball gown."

 

***

Scott straightened his bow tie and knocked on Derek’s door. Isaac had been staying at the McCall’s since Derek kicked him out, but Isaac had forgiven his alpha a few weeks after being kicked out. (This had nothing to do with the fact that Isaac and Scott started dating after they moved in together, no matter what Stiles says.) He decided to get dressed at Derek’s so that Scott wouldn’t see him until he was ready.

_(Stiles of course laughed when he heard that, comparing it to a wedding. “Which you know is legal now, so whenever you two feel like tying the knot, you can. Scott, I better be your best man or bad things will happen."_

_"Like?"_

_"I’m not going to tell you all of the unspeakably horrible things I have thought of, but I will tell you one: all of your clothes pink and sparkly. I would put so much glitter on your clothes that you would leave trails of it behind you like a fairy queen throwing pixie dust on the ground."_

_Scott rolled his eyes and threw a pillow (gently) at his best friend. “Ok, ok. You’ll be my best man at our wedding.")_

Isaac opened the door with a broad smile. “Hey."

He wasn’t wearing a ball gown. His suit however was blue. A shade that made his eyes practically _glow_ and left Scott breathless.

Scott suddenly felt self conscious of his black tux and tugged at the hem of his jacket nervously. “Hi. Um. You look amazing."

Isaac laughed and grabbed his hands, leaning down for a kiss. “Thanks. You look fantastic, too." He turned to the table by the door and grabbed two boutonnières. He put on his, a white gardenia and a yellow rose, and attached the second to Scott’s lapel.

Scott looked down at the pale yellow gardenia surrounded by forget-me-nots with a small smile. “Gardenias?"

Isaac smiled softly and straightened Scott’s collar. “They’re my favorite flower, and they were my mom’s, too. Mom used to take me to this field near her parents’ house. It was filled with wildflowers, but she would always go straight to the gardenias. She’d put one in her hair and then cut enough to put in a vase when we reached my grandparents’ house. And I remembered that you said that forget-me-nots were your favorite flower, so…" he shrugged with a crooked smile.

Scott grinned back and pulled him into a kiss. “We should go," he whispered, pulling away only a hair’s breath. “We don’t want to be late."

Isaac nodded and stepped back. “Bye, Derek. I’ll be back later."

Derek, who had been looming by the staircase the entire time, glaring at Scott, grunted. It was his “I-am-an-alpha-and-if-you-hurt-Isaac-they-will-never-find-your-body-but-have-fun " grunt with a touch of “Scott-you-cause-me-much-manpain-by-touching-my-pup-but-I-guess-I-can’t-stop-you," both of which Scott had gotten very used to since he started dating Isaac.

"Yeah. Yeah. I won’t let him get hurt. Now come on." Scott waved goodbye and pulled Isaac towards the limo he had rented.

 

***

Stiles and Lydia met them at the door. Lydia looked stunning in her fiery red and gold floor length gown (“Lannister colors,” Stiles said at her door with a raised eye brow. Lydia just smirked and replied, “Hear me roar.”). The large ballroom was already filled with people and pulsing with music. The decorating committee had gone all out with ribbons and banners and balloons. Girls wearing every color dress swished around the dance floor, dragging their dates behind them. Scott noticed Allison in a silver dress flirting by the punch bowl. He caught her eye and sent her a smile, squeezing Isaac’s hand when the teen looked at him with a small jealous frown.

"Hey, man," Scott said to Stiles. “So why didn’t Derek take you?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this before. Apparently he’s too old, and they don’t want someone who was accused of murder at prom. And if he took me, Lydia wouldn’t have a date."

"Psh. I could have gotten a date if I wanted to. Any boy would die to take me to prom. There would have just been too much drama afterwards. I wouldn’t want him to think that we were dating. So I guess you’re the best option." She looked him up and down with feigned disapproval, but her smile gave her away. Lydia flipped her hair and grabbed Stiles’s wrist. “Now, come on. I want to dance."

Stiles gave a helpless shrug. “Talk to you later." He turned and narrowly missed tripping over the short train of Lydia’s dress.

Scott laughed as his best friend was dragged away ~~to his doom~~ to dance. He took Isaac’s hand. “We should get our picture taken."

 

***

The dance had wound down, the DJ sticking to slow songs. Couples danced or cuddled along the walls. The king and queen had been chosen a few hours ago. Lydia had (of course) been crowned queen, and surprisingly, Scott had been picked for prom king.

After one dance with his queen, Scott returned to Isaac. He placed his crown on the taller teen’s head, saying that it looked better with his curls. Isaac had blushed and kissed him softly.

Scott rested his chin on Isaac’s shoulder. He pressed his nose against his boyfriend’s neck, taking a deep breath. “Tonight was fantastic."

Isaac leaned his cheek on the top of Scott’s head and hummed in agreement. They swayed to the music in silence for a few minutes.

"Perfect," Isaac whispered. “Everything about this was perfect. I love you."

Scott blinked at the sudden admission. He leaned back and grinned up at the other wolf. He donned a quick kiss on Isaac’s lips and cuddled back into his chest. “I love you, too."


End file.
